


Broken

by MizzT



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzT/pseuds/MizzT
Summary: English is not my first language so sorry if the writing is not perfect, hopefully you understand the purpose if something is not correct.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Broken

It was a pretty dull morning , the weather was bad, it had been raining all night and the clouds were still hovering on the sky. He woke up with a headache and the first thought was of course to go down a make himself some coffee. His body ached and he was trying to get out of the bed for a while and finally he was up and got dressed and then went downstairs. It was completely quiet in the house, just as usual but it felt different this morning, he didn’t know why.

When the coffee was ready he sat down and drank it while reading the newspaper, every day the same routine. Maybe boring for someone else but not for him, he liked it that way. The time was running away andsuddenly he realized that he was starting to get late and he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the door. To be late was one of the worst thing he knew so then he couldn’t be late himself. He was no hypocrite.

When he sat in the car on the way to the office his mind wandered a little, he was thinking of her, her soft smile and sharp looks. What was it that made him stop himself from finally make the move, hm well all the other times he had fucked up so why not this time? And if he fucked up this time he would lose one of the persons that he had started to really like having in his life, -yeah that’s right, it was not worth it, he sad out loud to himself.

He arrived at the office and the day went on as usual, he hadn’t seen here today and he started to wonder where she was.

“Hey bishop have you seen Jack around”

"No, thought she said something about taking a few days of but I’m not sure that was today, why?"

“Hm nothing special, just needed here opinion on something" 

Hell no,he thought to himself but he would never tell her that he was a bit worried and of course he missed her

The day passed and the clock turned 6pm and all the others was starting to clean their desks and pack up their things to go home.

“So Tim what are you doing tonight?“ Bishop said

“Hm well I don’t know, maybe just grab som food on the way home and have a cosy evening with the family. Watch some old classic movie maybe.”

“That sounds absolutely fantastic, I’m a bit jealous actually. I’m going home to a empty apartment to do the laundry, yeah that really sucks actually.”

“I’m going to the gym, why don’t you come along?” Nick said with a big smile

“Thank you Nick but I’m way to tired for that. Anyone know where jack is, maybe I’ll call her to watch a movie?”

"I heard she was going to a party tonight...” Nick said

"What?! a party, she hasn’t told me about that, how do YOU know?”

Gibbs sat by his desk pretending to read some papers and making notes but he couldn’t help himself to wonder what party this was, his heart rateincreased slightly but he continued with his effort to look unaffected.

“I don’t know really, but Leon talked to her about it yesterday, that he needed her to go with him because he didn’t wan’t to go by himself. First she said no but then he talked her in to it , said it would be free champagne, oysters, live music and great food.

“Ohh that sounds so fun, now I feel even more depressed, think I’ll be buying a big package of ice cream for myself on the way home. Well, see you all tomorrow, have a great one, I’m out!” 

“Yeah have a good one, I’m off to the gym!”

“Good evening“, Tim said to both of them and started to get himself ready to go as well.

“Hey, Gibbs so what are you up to, making some steaks?”

“Hm, yeah probably will be working on the boat..”

“Ok you have a good evening , see you tomorrow”

“You too”

Tim left for the elevator and Gibbs just let go of the papers and sighed. He thought for a second or two about calling Jack, then he decided to go for it.

“Gibbs, what’s up, something wrong?” (Loud music and people talking in the background)

“No just thought about something but it sounds like you’re on a party or something?” (he sure as hell knew exactly where she was, but he couldn’t admit it.)

“Yeah I’m at this party, so amazing! The food, the drinks, the people so great Gibbs...”

He interrupted her

“Oh, Sorry I don’t wan’t to disturb you we can discuss this later...” then he hears someone talk to her in the background, - “come on, dance with me”

“Ok Gibbs I’ve got to go, if it wasn’t anything important?”

“Gibbs?”

He was trying so hard to listen who said that to her, was it Leon, hm he wasn’t sure...

“Gibbs?!!!”

“Sorry Jack, do you have a ride home, I can always pick you up later if you want me..”

“It’s ok Gibbs I’m a big girl I can take of myself, gotta go!”

The call ended and he held his hands over his face, fuck this was really embarrassing, I can drive you home, maybe she was going home with someone else, fuck fuck fuck, pull it together you loser!”

He decided it was time to go home, when he opened the door to the house the cold air hit him hard in the face, he felt so alone, so much more in that moment than he had been all these lonely years. It was dark and so quiet, just like this morning. He tried to occupy his thoughts by reading a good book, he made a fire and some steaks and finally relaxed down in the sofa. The night passed and the clock started to get closer to midnight, he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier and just before he fell asleep he started to think about her again, he saw her dancing with some other guy, looking handsome and laughing and smiling, a little bit drunk and seductive. Damn, why was he here when he could’ve been at the party with her? Well he hated to go to parties, all the small talk and dancing, yeah maybe it was better for her to be with someone else. He finally fell asleep and it was around 1am when he woke up off a bright light, there was a car on the driveway. 

“What now?!“ Gibbs said aloud, drowsy 

He couldn’t see who it was, the light disappeared when the car drove away, he heard a soft knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, outside there stood a woman, blonde hair, what?! is it Jack? He opened the door and let her in. She looked tired but so beautiful.

“Hey Jack, what’s up, what are you doing, is everything ok?”

“Hey” she said with a low voice and a small smile

“When you called me and asked If I needed a ride home later, I’m so sorry for what I said”

“Never say your sorry rule...”

“Hey Gibbs stop it with the rules, they are so damn...stupid...hell I’m stupid. I don’t even know why I’m here?”

“Why don’t you come in? I can make some tea?”

“No, maybe it’s better if I just go home, this was a stupid idea...”

“It’s just a cup of tea jack, come on” he said it with so much kindness and love that she just said yes and went in to the Livingroom and crashed on his sofa. She threw her high heels on the floor and relaxed with a soft sigh, “those heels will kill me one day” she said aloud.

“Yeah well Jack, I don’t even understand how you can walk 5 feet in those so it’s a damn miracle how you can wear them for a whole night.”

“Yeah Gibbs, it’s a damn miracle to me too, what we women do to impress you men...”

Gibbs made a soft laugh and then said “I’ll go and make the tea for you now.”

He went out to the kitchen and started with the tea, she sat in the sofa and her head was spinning, not because of all the champagne but because she started to get second thoughts, she was afraid of what would happen if he rejected her.

“The tea is ready, you want some honey?” gibbs shouted from the kitchen

“oh yes please if you have some!” Jack shouts back from the sofa

He sat down beside her and did nothing, he just sat there quiet, waiting....

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“I’m not the one turning up in the middle of the night at a friends house” he said with a smirk.

Friends, is that all, she thought, this was not going the way she wanted. Now she felt even more nervous and her heart rate increased and she almost stopped breathing.

“You know, that was quite some party..” she said trying to change the direction of the conversation.

“Why are you here?” he said it as if he was a little bit annoyed but hell he was just so tired.

“Sorry, oh sorry again that I’m sorry. Ok do you really want to know?”

“Mm, yes”

“It has been such an amazing night, everything was so good, the food, the music, yeah everything, but as the evening passed I realized something. Something was missing.

She became quiet for a while, and looked away, afraid to look him in his eyes.

“What?” He said all confused.

She bit her lips and took a deep breath, then looked him in his eyes and said it:

“you”

She waited for a few seconds which felt like years for any reaction, but nothing..

“I missed you, I was thinking about you, wondering what you were up to. I was on one of the best parties I’ve ever been to and all I could think of was you.”

Still no response, he looked more confused and he looked away so she couldn’t see his eyes.

“Hey Gibbs, look at me”

He turned around and looked her straight in to her eyes, she started to move a little bit closer and reached for his hand

“Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Now she was freaking out. Just a few seconds later he started to move closer and he took her hand . She waited for him to say something, but nothing. 

Instead he just leaned slowly towards here and gave her the softest kiss. 

His lips against hers and everything jus felt so right, like two souls became one.

Then he finally said something, or it was more like a whisper 

“You are so beautiful and I missed you to, do you want to go up with me?”

In response she gave him one more kiss and followed him upstairs. 

That night two broken hearts healed each other in such a wonderful way and so much pain disappeared out in the night, hopefully never coming back again...


End file.
